


Unexpected

by Crynelium



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, diana's a bigger useless lesbian than me :/, im trying to get used to writing, soooo i made some self-indulgant diakko with diana being gay w/o realizing it hohohoho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crynelium/pseuds/Crynelium
Summary: There was something about Akko that Diana, for the life of her, couldn't put her finger on. What changed? Thinking back to her initial thoughts about the brunette, Diana contemplates about how different things are now.





	Unexpected

If Diana had to describe Akko with one word, it would’ve been _annoyance_.

…Or she would have if someone had asked her that months ago.

Now, after the whole fiasco with the Noir missile, she’d describe her as _passionate_ , or no, maybe _different. …_ Though even that one didn’t sound quite right either.

_Unexpected._

There.

Akko was something unexpected in Diana’s life.

She expected her life to go in this one single direction, and that if she were to stray from it, the name she worked so hard to uphold would be tarnished and that was simply something that wouldn’t do. 

She hadn’t really expected to finish the school year without any complications relating to her Aunt Daryl, but she couldn’t stop the feeling of disappointment and frustration when she heard the news. Weeks of deliberation brought her to the conclusion that she needed to come back to the Cavendish estate, but it wasn’t something she decided without feeling regret.

And yet she went, trying her best to not to show the ache in her heart as she turned away from Luna Nova. She wasn’t the crying type but it was hard not to after having to leave the second home she’d built for herself. 

She was mildly startled Akko had tried to stop her as she was trying to leave, but if teachers, much less her roommates, had failed at stopping her, then what could this self-proclaimed rival do? She was foolish to think she could simply stop her from leaving just like that, and at the time, Diana felt like scoffing at her. Ridiculous! This girl was simply too much.

But then she didn’t stop.

She followed her. She followed her all the way to her home just to convince her to come back. She was never close to Akko, time and circumstances simply hadn’t allowed her opportunities to, but if actions like these were results of the brunette’s determination and passion, she found herself drawn towards it.

Even when Diana had told her nothing she could do could convince her to come back, it didn’t stopAkko, and if anything only made her more motivated. Her tenacity and drive was the only fuel shehad for her actions, which _really_ shouldn’t surprise Diana at this point, considering Akko’s character but she was. 

Of _course,_ this was the girl who found a way to make Vajarois laugh again after decades of sadness, who got second place for a flying competition without even knowing how to fly on a broom properly, the witch who stopped her from destroying the Pappiliodya cocoons, and countless more!

Diana might be the top Luna Nova student now, but if Akko could do all that on her _first_ year of learning magic compared to her years worth of experience, she was almost scared of the potential the spirited witch brought.

She couldn’t place her finger on it, but there was something about Akko that made her feel something. Was it her passion? Her tenacity? Her genuine desire to make people happy just for the sake of being happy? Diana didn’t know.

Certainly, Akko was the most unexpected force Diana never thought she’d encounter in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to feel about this fic but hopefully my procrastinating ass can finally work on that multichappie diakko ive been planning for a while :((


End file.
